The End
by Seeaker
Summary: "There was an old lady who lived near me in Hoenn once. She said that bird Pokemon who lost their wings died of sadness. It's just like this." Quote inspired by Final Fantasy X. Dark themes, eventual Ferriswheelshipping. Maybe. I do not own the image, it belongs to whoever was talented enough to draw it. If this is your art let me know so I can remove it/credit you/whatever.


Notes:

I decided to post this because I read something on Deviantart about most Ferriswheelshipping being very Twilight-ish. So here you go. Have a dark, angst-y story with very little Ferriswheelshipping in. And lots of depressing vent-y-ness. Woo!

The world follows Serebii's Pokéarth map, and Unova is to the right of Almia (off the map to the far right) because I'm uncreative like that ~

The female player character will be called White ~ because Hilda sounds... unPokemon-ish (no offence intended) and I don't want to use Touko, cause I'm a bad person :3

Warnings: Darker themes in later chapters, terrible writing (and bad spellings, sorry guys ;o;) and some OOC-ness. I apologize in advance ~

Reviews, advice and constructive criticism are appreciated. Enjoy ~

* * *

White buried her head in Arcanine's mane and gave a sigh. She was tired and not getting any further in her search.

"Okay. Let's call it a night. You guys need some rest." White mumbled to her Pokémon and they gave her a sad smile and gathered around, looking thoroughly worn out. White yawned and climbed off Arcanine's back, giving the Pokémon a soft smile and gently petting it's fur.

"Tomorrow we'll go home. I promise. We'll go and see Mom and everyone. Maybe even have some battles, huh?" Arcanine nuzzled White's hand and barked an affirmative. White gave a soft smile and lay down, gently resting her head on Arcanine's shoulder, gazing up at the starry sky.

"Maybe we'll see Cheren and Bianca too. And…" White shook her head and sighed, smiling wistfully. Searching Hoenn, Johto, Oblivia and Sinnoh hadn't give White a clue where N was, and White doubted that going back to Unova would help… But White was tired of searching, at least for now. If N presented a threat to the other regions then White would hear of it, eventually. With that White relaxed, drifting off to the sound of her Pokémon's snores.

* * *

Unova was chaos when White returned. Apparently Team Plasma had taken White's disappearance as a prime opportunity to start causing trouble.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" White sighed as she leant back against her bedroom wall.

"We couldn't get a call through. All we got on our end was 'unavailable'. You were out of range." Cheren pointed out calmly.

"Don't worry White! It was all sorted out. Everything's okay now, Team Plasma was stopped." Bianca smiled brightly at White, and White couldn't help but give a smile back. Cheren shook his head, giving the two of you an amused smile.

"Did you get any stronger on your trip then White?" Cheren asks to distract, smirking confidently.

"Ha, just 'cause you're a gym leader now doesn't mean you can beat me. We're still sharp as ever." White grinned, falling back into the familiar friendship she shared with Bianca and Cheren.

"I'd like to see you prove that, you're not the only one who's grown stronger." Cheren pointed out, sounding very wise.

"How about we have a battle then? It's been so long since we had one! And this is where it all started!" Bianca smiled happily, and Cheren shrugged.

"Works for me!" White declared reaching back for her Pokémon-

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to have this battle outside?" White's mom smiled knowingly from the stairs. White gave a guilty grin and headed outside, Bianca and Cheren in tow. White spun round to face the pair when they reach a spacious area. Cheren grabbed a Pokeball, looking as if this battle was the most important thing in the world. Bianca had a look of gleeful happiness on her face and beamed as she drew Emboar out.

"Hm, one on one with our starter Pokémon then? You must be feeling nostalgic!" White grinned, releasing Samurott from his Pokeball. Cheren sent out Servine and moved until he stood across from White- Until White's Xtransceiver gave short bleep and White blinked, confused. After a second of hesitation White pressed the button to accept the call. A fuzzy picture flashed up on the screen and the visual lagged, stopping occasionally, but White recognized who the caller was. Cheren moved to White's side, curious.

"Who-?" Cheren blinked, looking confused. White grinned and held up the Xtransceiver.

"This is Wally. I met him in the Hoenn region. So what's going on?" White asked, turning her attention back to Wally.

"We're coming to visit! Winona agreed to fly us here after May asked! We get to Unova soon!" Wally grinned brightly, moving the Xtransceiver so White could see the people he mentioned. White gave a half worried smile and responded enthusiastically, worried about the darkening sky behind Wally.

"So when are you getting here? I'll meet you." White said with a small grin, and Wally beamed back.

"We should arrive in-" Wally's voice was cut off by a flash of lightning and the Xtransceiver hung, bursts of sound paired with a still picture. Wally. Afraid. There was trouble.

"Wally? Wally! What's going on?" White yelled, trying desperately to reconnect to his Xtransceiver.

"It's cut him off. There must be too much interference on the network... Hm... That storm… It didn't seem natural…" Cheren mused, looking intently at the now blank screen.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go help them." White interupted, reaching for her Pokémon.

"If you rush in you could end up making things worse." Cheren pointed out, but White ignored him and sent her Swellow out.

"I'm going to find them. I'll call you on the Xtransceiver when I have." White said, jumping on to Swellow's back and looking determined.

"Come on. We can't let her go on her own. They might be in trouble." Cheren snapped, calling out Unfezant. Bianca paused, hesitant.

"I haven't got a flying type Pokémon on me…" Bianca mumbled, looking slightly worried as Cheren climbed on to the flying type.

"We don't have time to hang about. Climb on." Cheren offered her his hand and pulled her up behind him.

"Let's go."


End file.
